The present invention relates to test apparatus for use with a heating system, particularly a heating system of the gas-fired forced air type. The test apparatus is particularly adaptable for use in connection with home central heating systems to permit a homeowner readily to diagnose a malfunction in his home heating system.
Gas-fired home heating systems involve both gas and electrical connections and are considered by most homeowners to be relatively complicated and somewhat dangerous. Accordingly, most homeowners are unwilling to attempt to diagnose or repair a malfunction in their home heating system. Therefore, it is necessary to utilize the services of a professional heating system serviceman, often at considerable expense to the homeowner. There has long been a need for a test or diagnostic instrument by which a homeowner can diagnose a malfunction in his own heating system, thereby greatly reducing and perhaps eliminating the work which needs to be done by professional repairmen. Flame-monitoring systems are known for use with various types of open flame heating apparatuses, but these systems are relatively complicated and serve to check only the presence or absence of a flame. No system is available for use by a howeowner capable of checking virtually all of the control functions of a heating system.